Skull Party
|political_position = |fiscal_position = |social_position = |color = #8A0808 |color2 = #8A0808 |inversecolors = |officialcolor = Dark Red |officialcolor2 = |leader_type = Chairman |leader = Anubis |leader_type2 = |leader2 = |hq = |house = Council |occupied = 1 |total = 7 |house2 = |occupied2 = |total2 = |website = }} The Skull Party is a political party in the Soviet Union, It was considered a major party Along with the Communist Party before its faction split in November 2009. The Party's founder Anubis was one of the founders of the USSR and the current President of the Soviet Union as of December 8, 2009. History Shortly after the Fall 2009 elections, Anubis announced his resignation from the Communist Party and a week later announced the creation of his own party, The Skull Party. Many were shocked not only at the parties creation but at the fact that it's symbol is that of a "Reaper". Anubis has claimed that the odd symbol represents relentlessness and immortality. His way of showing that the party will remain forever, despite the somewhat negative reaction he has remained strong in his resolve the grow the party. The parties goal is to be able to challange the Communist Party during it's February 2010 elections. On October 24, 2009 MagnusTroy was the first member of the party to get a seat on the Soviet Council. He was named Commissar of Finance. On November 5, 2009 Anubis announced that MagnusTroy will temporarily lead the party as new General Secretary. On November 6, 2009 the new General Secretary announced reforms to transform the party in a strong political force. This was later challenged as more information came forward that Troy wasn't the new Chairman only temporarily taking lead of the party while Anubis was ona leave of absence. Troy tried to reorganize the party and even change it's name to "Red Party" until this move was stopped by the Soviet Council. Velken, leader of the CPSU even stepped in and challenged Troy's decision on changing the parties name. This angered many Skulls, It was seen as a political ploy by a member of the CPSU. Velken later dropped out of the issue and apologized to the Skulls. Departure of Troy and Split Shortly after it's internal issues where addressed by Anubis, MagnusTroy left the party (and the USSR) due to his personal issues with certain members. This caused a split in the party itself. Several members left the party and formed the Workers Democratic Party, this left the what was left of the Skulls in serious jeopardy. With Anubis having personal RL issues making him unable to be around much the party all but dissolved over night. It's future in question. It was do to these events and circumstances that the party lost it's credibility as a major party in the USSR. Anubis Rise to Power During the Soviet Depression, Then President CavalierCuddles was forced to resign. Also do to many prominent members of the alliance departing Anubis was chosen to be acting President while the remaining council members under the leadership of Velken dealt with alliance reforms. Anubis took the opportunity to put himself and the Skulls on the map by becoming the first Skull to be President. The next day is announced himself as the "Supreme Soviet" who will over look the reforms of the alliance and run the transitional government until elections took place. Anubis received much support in the Soviet Union and with many of the Soviet allies, particularly The International and Union of Communist Republics. However much criticism came from former members of the USSR and many in the SWF. Category:Soviet Union Category:Political parties Category:Socialist Parties Category:The Soviet Empire